


I'm Bleeding, I'm Sorry

by foo_boring



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foo_boring/pseuds/foo_boring
Summary: It took him a little while to realize that he was dying.





	I'm Bleeding, I'm Sorry

It took him a little while to realize that he was dying. Ghoul ignored the headaches and the dizziness, brushed off the vomiting, but the purple splotches on his abdomen were only getting worse. He had to accept that he was bleeding internally. He had to tell Party.

 

Party was sitting in a booth in the front of the diner, drawing; face scrunched in concentration. Ghoul thought he looked beautiful.

 

Ghoul sat down in the booth across from Party. Party didn’t look up, but said “Are you feeling any better? Seems like you had a nasty flu or something”

 

He had noticed Ghoul’s symptoms.

 

“I’m dying”, Ghoul said, softly.

 

Party, annoyed, still didn’t look up or stop drawing. “Yeah, that’s not funny” he said.

 

Ghoul stood up and lifted his shirt. Party finally looked away from his paper and stared at Ghoul’s chest. 

 

“No” he almost sobbed. “No, no, no, no.Wait, there’s gotta be-”

 

“Party, there’s nothing.” Ghoul said.

 

Party stood up and gently pulled Ghoul towards him. They held each other and started to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a quick google search on internal bleeding. Apologies if this isn't medically accurate.
> 
> OMG I can't sleep, so writing fic I guess
> 
> As an actual good fic writer says "I am a piece of shit and this is a piece of shit".


End file.
